


Roses

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [24]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sing (2016), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Beginnings, Crushes, Divorce, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Judy wasn't sure why she fell in love with Rosita, or how she ended up standing outside of her home holding roses, but she was happy, nonetheless.





	Roses

Judy drove home in the dark, listening to the quiet hums of the radio. Her work day was over, and she had decided to go to the local pub and order a drink before venturing home. Originally, she was going with Nick, and a few guys down at the office, but they made other plans and canceled on her.

Determined to get that drink, she continued on down the road and finally stopped in front of the friendly pub.

She sat alone in the bar for a while until she spotted an even lonelier-appearing woman and slid her over a drink. The two began to chat idely about life. Judy vented to the woman about her friends bailing on her, and the pig-woman confided in her the tale of her divorce. She loved her husband very much but he didn't ever attempt to show her, and she was tired of it. She had plenty of kids, though no number escaped her, and she was struggling with taking care of all of them.

The next day, Judy decided to stop by the woman's house and deliver some food, after hearing about her struggle eith caring for her children.

The woman invited her in for lunch and was shocked at the number of kids. She brought it up and was told that there were actually 25 children in the house. The woman seemed almost embarrassed when she revealed the number, but Judy made sure to comfort her; she had more siblings than that, after all. 

Soon it became a weekly visit, and then a daily visit. Judy knew her friends down at the station were worrying and gossiping over her, but she didn't care much. All she cared about was the woman; at first she just pitied her a bit and wanted to help, but now she genuinely wanted to be around her. 

She had listened closely to the woman's schedule and decided that when the weekend arrived and the kids were visiting their father that she would invite her out to dinner. While she wasn't sure if the woman liked her the same, she still wanted to help for relax. She didn't want the idea of a relationship to stress her out, after all.

 

Finally the day arrived, and Judy bounced from foot to foot nervously, waiting for the woman to answer her door.

When she did, she immediately took notice of how the woman had obviously been crying. 

Rosita's face softened slightly at the sight of the roses that Judy held in her hands. Judy decided to wait to take the leaps and told the pig-woman that the flowers were to brighten the house up when it was si empty.

The two sat on the couch and Rosita threw on a random movie and leaned against the arm of the couch, Judy sitting beside her. After what felt like hours of silence, she spoke up, admitting that she hated when the house felt empty.

Without thinking about it, Judy set her hand on the other woman's, gently squeezing it. "It doesn't have to feel empty. I mean, I'm here for you."

They met eyes before Rosita began to tear up again and spoke up. "No matter how hard I try, I keep falling in love. I want to be able to be on my own, for my kids, but... I just can't do it..."

Judy wrapped her arms around the other and hugged her tightly. "I'll be here for you. It must be so hard to be away from him when you've always been together."

Rosita tensed up. She looked down at the other before whispering. "He's not the issue. I keep falling in love with you."

Smiling, Judy pulled away and held the others hands again. "You know, Rosita, when I showed up today, I didn't bring those roses to brighten up your home. I brought them because I wanted to ask you out tonight."

Wiping her eyes, Rosita pulled the other close and kissed her gently. "Well, I'd be happy to go on a date with you, Officer Hopps."

The two departed from the home and went to the club where they met, this time dancing gleefully around each other and laughing. While Rosita wasn't going to have an easy life raising her children, at least she wasn't alone anymore. She had found a woman who loved her very much, and it all started with a bouquet of roses.


End file.
